


A Passing Visitor

by ceruleyana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleyana/pseuds/ceruleyana
Summary: The inhabitants of Bag-End begin their day with first breakfast.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 53





	A Passing Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! Here's a short and bittersweet piece. Hope you all like it!

A knock on the door startled both occupants of Bag-End's study. Bilbo looked up towards the window, finding that the sun had already risen.

Putting the quill down, Bilbo turned towards the door and called out. "Is it time for first breakfast already? My, how fast time passes."

"You always do this, Bilbo." Thorin, standing beside Bilbo's desk, had a small smile on his face as Bilbo rubbed his tired eyes. "You should not keep neglecting your sleep."

Bilbo set aside the small stack of parchment, the ink still drying, and walked towards the door. He opened it, and found a young hobbit grinning at him.

"Good morning, uncle. Working on your book again?" Frodo greeted Bilbo, a piece of toast in hand.

"Hmph, as I last recall, I'm the older one between the two of us." Bilbo ruffled Frodo's hair as they all started walking towards the dining hall.

"Well, maybe if you didn't keep missing sleep so much, I wouldn't have to lecture you about it." Frodo laughed, taking a bite out of his toast.

"He has a point, you know, ghivashel." Thorin chuckled.

"Cheeky boy." Bilbo shook his head fondly as they took their seats.

"What part are you in, uncle?" Frodo settled on his own seat across from Bilbo.

Bilbo took his own piece of bread and spread butter on it. "I'm just about done with the Company arriving here, I think."

"Did you talk about how Mister Dwalin ate your dinner?" Frodo sniggered and peered at Bilbo whose nose twitched at the memory.

"Of course. That and they raided my pantry besides." Bilbo laughed. "Oh, I almost couldn't believe how terrified I was, but how could I not be? Thirteen dwarves suddenly arriving in your house without so much as a by-your-leave."

"Aye, but you became fond of us along the way. And we you." Thorin looked meaningfully at Bilbo.

"I did become fond of all of them, horrid manners and all." Bilbo took another bite of his toast. "I should really write to them. I haven't done so recently."

"Do you think Mister Balin and Mister Ori would send more books?" Frodo asked, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"I'm rather sure they would send you anything you asked for, my boy. Within reason, of course. They are rather fond of you as well."

"I bet you tell them all sorts of stories about me." Frodo said jokingly. "That's the only explanation."

"Or maybe you are simply a fine young lad, Frodo." Thorin interjected, sounding proud.

Bilbo simply winked at him and continued munching on his toast.

"Bilbo, it is good to see you smile more often." Thorin stared at Bilbo who grabbed a second piece of toast. "You have not done so in a long time. Having Frodo here is good for you."

"What were they like?" Frodo spoke after a few moments of silence. "When you first met them, I mean?"

"What do you mean?" Bilbo looked confused before continuing. "Well, I mean, you said it yourself, didn't you? The first dwarf that entered my home ate my dinner. Not exactly a good first impression, if I do say so myself."

Frodo was quiet for a few moments, slightly squirming in his seat before responding. "No, uncle. I meant... them."

Upon seeing the melancholy look on his uncle's face, Frodo stuttered. "I- you don't have to answer. It's just, you never talk about them. I was just curious, that's all."

Thorin's eyes widened, and then glanced at Bilbo worriedly. Bilbo hesitated before putting the rest of his toast down. He sat quietly, looking down on his plate.

He broke the silence with a sigh, a tired smile appearing on his face. "I suppose you're right. I do never talk about them, do I?"

Frodo said nothing. He looked like he regretted saying anything, but Bilbo pressed on.

"Fili and Kili were... they were so young. That was my first impression. Oh, they were older than me, certainly, but they gave off the energy that I think only youth can possess. You and young Samwise remind me of them whenever the two of you get caught doing something you shouldn't. They were young. Too young." Bilbo added quietly.

Thorin placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, as careful and light as he can, but he couldn't stop part of his hand passing through Bilbo.

"On the other hand, Thorin. Oh, he was impossible." Bilbo took a deep breath and swallowed. "He insulted me, right as we met, you know? Called me a grocer and all. He had a smug smile on his face that I wanted to slap away, but I was too stunned to do so."

Bilbo closed his eyes, feeling himself tear up. "He looked tired, as though he carried the whole world on his shoulders. I suppose he did. He carried his kingdom with him and the burden that came with that."

"They were good dwarves. They didn't deserve their fate." Bilbo smiled sadly at Frodo who got up and moved across the table to hug him tightly.

Thorin, still hovering beside Bilbo, hugged the two of them, his arms barely touching them.

"You should not grieve us for the rest of your life, Bilbo." Thorin murmured, knowing that his words will not be heard. "You should move on. You have Frodo now. Let him bring you the happiness that I wish I could have brought you."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Bilbo." Frodo said, his words muffled by Bilbo's shirt. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright, my boy." Bilbo smiled through his tears. "I would have to talk about them at some point. I am writing a book about them, after all."

"Still." Bilbo felt Frodo frown against him. "It's early, and you haven't had sleep. I should've waited for a better time."

"Again, it's alright, Frodo." Bilbo pulled Frodo back and looked at him intently. "It feels good. To talk about them. I rather say, I feel a bit lighter."

Frodo smiled, his brow still wrinkled with worry. Thorin leaned towards Bilbo and kissed him on the forehead. He stood up, looking at the two hobbits who gently assured one another, and walked towards the front door, knowing that Bilbo would be in safe hands.

"Until you next think of me, ghivashel." Thorin whispered to the wind before vanishing into the morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece was very much inspired by a lovely piece of art which can be found here: https://an-shwahb.tumblr.com/post/625047864372084736/young-frodo-and-bilbo-having-dinner-with-a-friend


End file.
